Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Wii)
Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands is a action-adventure game developed by Ubisoft Montreal (Quebec, Singapore and Casablanca) and published by Ubisoft. The Wii, PSP and DS ports of the Forgotten Sands feature exclusive storylines unrelated to the console and PC versions of the game; all take place within the The Sands of Time Trilogy. In particular, the Wii port of the Forgotten Sands features the original 1992 Prince of Persia port for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (or SNES). All versions of The Forgotten Sands were released May 18, 2010 in the North America. Story The plot in the Wii version begins as the prince finds a genie called Zahra, while out at the market, Zahra asks for the Princes help in axchange for his own kingdom and leads him through a jungle to what she says will be his kingdom. When they reach a clearing, with no kingdom in sight, Zahra prompts the Prince to kiss an angelic enchanted statue. A gateway suddenly appears, and Zahra explains that it is the entrance to the kingdom of Izdihar. Zahra leads the Prince to Izdihar, and tells him that it is the kingdom he has been seeking. However, Izdihar is deserted, covered in poisonous vines, and decaying. The Prince suddenly sees a sword in a stone, and pulls it out, which frees a Sorceress, who flees. A large monster then arrives, and the Prince uses the sword to stab it, but the blade breaks from the hilt, and the monster escapes with the blade still impaled in its body. Zahra explains that by removing the sword, the Prince unwillingly released a great evil, the Haoma, which has ravaged much of Izdihar, and eradicated its people. The sword had been used to contain the Haoma witch and stop the spread of the poisonous Haoma throughout the rest of the world. Zahra tells the Prince that the only way to vanquish the Haoma is to reforge the sword. The Prince therefore sets out chasing after the monster, to reclaim the blade, and set right his mistake. Along the journey through Izdihar, Zahra explains that it was once populated by her kind, until the Haoma appeared. As the only survivor, Zahra vowed to avenge her people and vanquish the Haoma. To achieve this, she allowed herself to be sold to the Prince in the marketplace, because she knew that he possessed the prowess and ambition to vanquish the Haoma. In a final confrontation with the monster, the Prince is victorious. As it is dying, the monster reveals itself to be the Haoma-cursed form of the former king of Izdihar. With his last breath, the king asks the Prince to save his daughter, the princess Nasreen, and vanquish the Haoma from Izdihar. With renewed vigor, and both pieces of the sword in his possession, the Prince manages to reforge it. With the magical sword restored, the Prince pursues the Sorceress. He finds her, defeats her, and kills the Haoma by striking at its heart. This causes the Sorceress to transform back into the princess Nasreen, who had been possessed by the Haoma. The withering Haoma vines grab the princess, and to save her, the Prince gives her a kiss, transferring his and Zahra's power over to her. The now-immortal princess falls off a ledge, Izdihar begins to crumble, and the Haoma dies. The Prince tries to flee the collapsing Izdihar, with Zahra still at his side, but the kingdom is sinking too quickly into the sands, and Zahra merges with the Prince in order to ensure his escape. This fusion brings the Prince into Zahra's spiritual realm. Zahra's disembodied voice begs the Prince to stay with her, and to always remember her and Izdihar. The Prince wakes up alone in the clearing where Zahra first asked him to kiss her through the statue. The statue is now shattered, and the story ends with the Prince sadly setting off into the desert, his heart filled with memories of Zahra, the princess Nasreen, and Izdihar. Gameplay Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands was released for the Wii on May 18, 2010 in North America, and May 20, 2010 in Europe. It was developed by Ubisoft Quebec exclusively for the Wii. The game features a completely different storyline and setting from other versions, as well as gameplay mechanics, as the game makes use of the Wii's motion control as well as conventional buttons. While other versions of Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands feature powers such as water or time manipulation to aid the player, the Wii version has its own unique set of powers: It features a "Sand ring," which serves as a grip which the player can deploy in certain areas on walls; a "Sand pillar," which acts like an elevator the player can deploy in certain places on the ground; and a "Sand bubble," which the player can deploy in midair to act a safety net, breaking the player's fall and suspending them there. The Wii version of the game also features local multiplayer, in which a second player can aid the first player by freezing on-screen enemies or traps for them, or helping to unlock secret areas. Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands for the Wii also features some bonus content, such as unlockable in-game character skins, art galleries, developer diaries, bonus levels, and the original 1992 version of ''Prince of Persia''. The game received generally favorable reviews, having received a 78/100 at reviewer aggregate Metacritic, and it is popularly referred to as having last generation graphics and dull combat, but was generally praised for its unique and creative game play mechanics. Characters *Prince - Fresh from his adventures in Azad, the Prince is now stuck in a new epic adventure. *Zahra - A female genie that the Prince bought in a market. *The Beast - A grotesque creature that the prince will have to chase. *The Sorceress - The main antagonist, an evil creature that controls the magic vine called the Haoma. *Nasreen Video File:Prince of Persia - The forgotten sands WII Dev Diary 1 Europe|The forgotten sands WII Dev Diary #1 Gallery Sceenshots Wii Screen Shot 1.jpg Wii Screen Shot 2.jpg TFS Wii 01.jpg TFS Wii 02.jpg TFS Wii 03.jpg TFS Wii 04.jpg TFS Wii 05.jpg Series Navigation Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Games